


Vivid Reminders

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the events of the '86 movie, Jazz reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Reminders

Jazz stood on the ruined planet that had given rise to his people, and looked at what remained. He walked apart from the rest of the Autobots, staring out over the plains, his processor filling in the names of the cities he could see... or at least the craters and ruins that had been cities. He wondered who remained out there, who they would find in the process of learning their world again. He wondered if rebuilding was even the right course to take. For every city-crater he could name, he could also list off the designation of at least two battles there or on the plains between them.  
Maybe there should be new cities made, new taps cut to the UnderCity, and they should all begin anew, leaving the ruins as they were. Maybe, with that blatant history left in place, their race could finally learn. He could see, and hear, the vague unease that was sweeping through both sides' at being on Cybertron's surface. So many that were here now had been away for too long. He glanced back at the milling throngs of former Decepticons that had come to make peace. Rumor had it Shockwave had pulled some of his forces together, but the fight against Unicron had impacted them all with just what they could do as a unified race.

Jazz's optics dimmed behind his visor, sweeping over the barren, blasted landscape beyond the city they had managed to land in. Primus's own energies had to be behind that miracle, Jazz had decided. At times, looking out into the wastes of space, or doing as he was now, looking at the painful reminder of the war, Jazz wondered why Primus had even bothered.

"How can we rise above the recent past without falling into the other mistakes we made," he murmured, wishing Prowl was here to debate it with. Hot... Rodimus was a good, strong kid who had pulled it together when it mattered, but did he have the grounding in history to set up a way of life that wasn't defined by class? Did he know all the things that had led to Megatron's uprising? Did he even have any idea of how a society worked outside of a war?  He couldn't remember where the Autobot had come from, how old he might be, or anything along those lines to help him out.  Granted, he had Kup at his side, and everyone knew Kup had flipped the power grid on for at least one city or another back in the dawn of Cybertron. 

"It'll be enough," Jazz tried to convince himself. He tried to make himself go on out, to become lost in the history of ruin and loss.  Did he belong in this crisp new day Rodimus Prime saw ahead of them? Or was it for younger mechs, like Bumblebee, Springer, Arcee? Had he seen and done too much? Was that why his friends and comrades had failed to make it? Was their time past, and Jazz just somehow ghosted off fates's radar?  The visored gaze spanned out, one more time, listening to the pull of the desolation along the plains.

He turned back then and drove his way to Rodimus Prime's office, to offer his services to the new commander of the Autobots. Someone had to keep history from repeating, after all. 


End file.
